Una revelación picante en un ardiente momento
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Homura y Madoka iban a arder e incinerar su pasión en plena noche calurosa pero cierta intromisión de la señora Kaname más un secreto a la luz hacen que sus planes fueran abajo... Pero para demasiado bien


Era un sofocante día de julio donde el calor se hacía insoportable aparte de la ausencia del aire acondicionado, Homura y Madoka se sentían en una de las nueve prisiones del infierno, no importaban si se quedaban en camisa o usaran pañuelos u tomar liquido, esa maldita cosa nunca se iría de aquí.

La viajera estaba en el cuarto de su amada, ambas trataban de lidiar con ese sofocante momento pero era inevitable y para eso tendrían que esperarse hasta dentro de uno o dos meses. La pequeña pelirrosa hizo una pequeña broma al respecto pero la cruda realidad es que vivían en una especie de apocalipsis veraniego.

-¿Oh? Eso es extraño- Madoka miraba en su móvil, no creía que eso pasaba pero en verdad era la maldita era del verano

-¿Qué pasó?

-Parece que el aire acondicionado está roto… Lo siento - El clima anunciaba que la temperatura superaba los 25 grados llegando a 30 o más junto a las precauciones típicas en esa temporada

-De hecho solo hace viento caliente- Tanto como Homura como Madoka estaban cerca sentadas en su "Cama matrimonial" aunque la badass del tiempo se sentía algo rara como algo incomoda, de hecho temía no tener una buena imagen por culpa del sofocante e infernal verano.

-Madoka ... no te sientes cerca de mí- Ladeó la mirada temiendo lo peor- Estoy sudando mucho, creo que no estoy oliendo bien

-Uh ¡Eso no es cierto!-Dijo Madoka entre risas- No te preocupes por eso

-Pero no debería oler así, incluso si estoy sudando- Trató de apartarse a una distancia algo prudencial- Es vergonzoso no te acerques

-Bien, Homura-chan- Le extendió cordialmente la mano- Déjame ver si realmente hueles

-…

-Dame tu mano

-¿Se puede decir con solo mirar mi mano?- Preguntó Homura algo extrañada como si temía que algo no muy lindo saldría de esto

-No, no puedo, pero con tu mano- La viajera al menos algo complacida unió su mano con la de ella pero no contaba que eso era parte de un plan maligno, en menos de nada le alzó la mano con tal de verle la chucha (Vulgarmente como axilas)

-¡Te la creíste wey!- Ahora la malvada pelirrosa estaba con una sonrisa al estilo Kira mientras Homura estaba con cara de traumada e incluso imploró piedad por su vida vaginal pero muy tarde ya la troll de cabello rosa la tenía a su merced.

La joven comenzó a jugar con su boca sea lamiendo o besándole el cuello hasta dar con el oído, parte más sensible como débil en la anatomía de la badass

-¡Madoka! ¡Para, para! ¡Detente!- Trataba de forcejear pero era inútil y más cuando la ama y señora de las mahou shoujo desataba su poder de macho rompevaginas- ¡E incluso dije que no quería, porque estoy sudada !

-Je je je… Incluso tu sudor huele bien, Homura-chan-Su tono era bastante seductor y profundo como para ablandar a la viajera- No me importan las cosas como el olor del sudor cuando estoy emocionada.

-Estúpida y sensual Madoka- Bufó de enojo mientras su elfa le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos, ambas estaban acostadas sobre la cama ignorando el horrible clima pero acrecentando las llamas del amor (O como le decimos vulgarmente la calentura).

-¿Deberíamos hacerlo así hoy?- La pequeña diosa se le insinuó continuando su acción de morder un poco el oído de su badass pasiva favorita- Ya sabes, abrazadas, empapadas en sudor- Hizo más erotica su función mientras Homura no tardó en dar su respuesta

-Ok… Hazme tu perra cuando gustes

La pelirrosa abrió la camisa de su contraria para enfocar su contacto sobre el delicado cuello como las mejillas mientras la pelinegra asentía esas muestras sensuales y perversas con una sonrisa digna de un doujin hentai del montón junto a ese lenguaje sucio de actriz porno de primera

-Oh, que fuertesote Madoka… Sí, así

-Lo será aún más cuando te lo haga bien rico mi amor

-¿Puedo quitarte la ropa?

-Tus deseos son ordenes cariño- La badass procedió para desabotonarle toda la camisa hasta quedar en sostén rojo y en menos de nada comenzaron la función mientras las píernas bañadas en las sedosas pantimedias eran dibujadas linealmente por las manos de la diosa del yuri, poco a poco la falda fue alzada y en menos de nada la cueva de Homura estaba lista para ser allanada por la anguila de Madoka.

El aliento de ambas se sofocaba y más cuando jugaban ferozmente sus lenguas hasta que se separaron con tal de dar paso a la siguiente parte del acto

-Homura-chan, ¿Puedo... tocarte ahí?-Dos dedos estaban encima de la pureza de la badass la cual no dudó en aceptarlo, quizás para todo el mundo fuera la tipa dura y fría como el hielo, la que no olvida ni perdona una maldad contra su amada o sus amigos pero sólo tenía derecho de mostrar su real yo ante esa persona amada por ella… Ella sólo sabía lo débil y sumisa que estuviese ante ella, nada más que sólo Madoka.

La escena estaba tomando otro nivel mientras el cuello de nuestra diosa mahou shoujo era rodeada por los brazos de su gatita favorita cuando un poderoso estruendo se escuchó en todo el lecho, una figura de ojos morados y un fuerte olor a sake imponía su presencia cual escena de infidelidad en una telenovela.

Era Junko Kaname, la típica mujer luchona y cabrona (Ojo, no es feminazi) que presenciaba en cómo su querida princesa demostraba quien era el macho más power del lugar aunque su mente como sus sentidos estaban invadidos luego de tomarse unas cuantas copas con su amiga Saotome, ya saben la maestra de Madoka pero como toda madre debía mostrar y demostrar enseñanzas… O de lo contrario lo lamentaría con una nieta y una hija irresponsable en no dar la cara.

La mujer ebria pero llena de sabiduría se acercó a su primogenitora y le enseñó esa parábola

-Madoka, entiendo que puedas tener que demostrar que eres la hembra castigadora pero lo que haces no es bueno, no es bueno en absoluto- Le señaló con el dedo como toda madre sabia en los momentos más difíciles- Incluso si no puedes quedar embarazada con relaciones homosexuales, debes tener cuidado con las enfermedades venéreas

En menos de nada hurgó en su bolso hasta sacar lo que podrían ser una caja de condones y unas cremas hasta incluso se subió la falda para quitarse un arnés que llevaba puesto lo que dejó boquiabierta a la pelirrosa y a la badass

-Debes tomar precauciones, si la quieres te prestaré los preservativos de mamá y el dique dental, úsalos como mi buena verga- De forma amable y sonriente le cedió dichos elementos a su hija quién muda los aceptó

-Eso es muy importante, usa la crema para echártelo sobre toda la poronga- Señaló al arnés- Ah y unos condones bien efectivos

-Mamá, ¿Eso se lo haces a papá?- Temía que su padre fuese así por algo más profundo

-¡¿Qué mierdas dices?!- Su ceño estaba muy fruncido- Puede que sea un gran ama de casa como el hombre que me mantiene pero él sabe agradecerme siendo todo un animal en la cama y créeme hija, en los tantos años de matrimonio que llevamos él nunca me ha decepcionado.

En eso le mostró en la galería de su móvil varias fotos donde ella hacía un oral con un pene macizo y algo fuerte de unos 20 o 25, no era uno al estilo Pelón de Brazzers pero tenía sus razones para ser efectivo, por algo Madoka y Tatsuya salieron de ahí pero para dar más clarividencia le mostró varias grabaciones donde se lo cabalgaba bien sabroso y por la duración de algunos de esos videos era evidente que Tomohisa cumplía lo que prometía.

-Y si no es a papá, ¿Entonces a quién se lo haces?

-¿Pues quien va ser? ¡Pues a tu maestra!

-¡¿SAOTOME-SENSEI?!- Exclamaron ambas jóvenes sobretodo Madoka quién en menos de segundos ya se planteó correctamente interrogantes como respuestas sin nada suelto. Era obvio que Junko y la docena andaban bien chido de la vida pero en verdad no se esperaba que fueran al oscurito.

-Puede ser una tipa algo fracasada pero cuando se trata de una buena peda sabe mover el culo y bien rico, si quieres te doy el número para comprobar lo que te digo y ahí si te la follas del bueno- En eso le dio un número cómo las tarjetas del bar a donde iban, Madoka como Homura estaban mudas pero en verdad no se esperaban ese lado de su madre.

Digo, una madre que trabaja y llega más ebria que Homero por las noches y es evidente que le hiciera un NTR a su padre pero no esperaban que fuera con otra mujer, ni tampoco que fuese la maestra Saotome, ni tampoco que la propia Junko fuese la hembra castigadora.

La ahora jugadora zurda guardó sus cosas no sin antes advertirle a su querida futura yerna con una sonrisa algo sincera pero torcida debido a su ebriedad

-Homura, deberías decirle correctamente que use un condón

-Si… Creo…- Respondió levemente la viajera mientras que la mujer se despidió de manera alegre

-Perdón por la intrusión- Se acercó hacia la puerta no sin antes intentar mover la cadera levemente en señal que gozara la noche hasta que doliera- ¡Bien entonces! ¡Continúen por favor!- Cerró la puerta mientras ambas jóvenes estaban absortas y mudas y más cuando la propia mayor dejó tirado su celular y en eso indagaron acerca de la docente y en efecto dieron con pruebas incriminatorias de la docente.

Una mujer pelinaranja de pelo corto y bajita estaba siendo sometida a diferentes posturas como técnicas de sexo lésbico e incluso siendo amordazada como estando en cuatro, con strapon y anal incluido… Las dos chicas enfocaron su mirada hacia los objetos ofrecidos y vieron de nuevo esas fotos.

Su plan eran que ambas iban a saborear la noche pero las revelaciones de Junko hicieron que sus planes fueran en otro rumbo, ambas se miraron maliciosamente y movieron su cabeza de arriba y abajo al mismo tiempo mientras murmuraban un ¡Hmp, hmp, hmp! (Como Mordecai y Rigby cuando planean algo)

Homura y Madoka prefirieron acostarse alejadas en el cuarto sobretodo la viajera que guardaba una botella de cloroformo y Madoka dichos regalos en sus maletas respectivas… Después de todo ya encontraron la mejor forma de subir sus notas y no consistía en aburridas clases del montón… Sólo esperaban que Saotome fuese efectiva como docente aunque no de la forma como se cree de un profesor a un alumno.

melancólico

hace frío

frío, no es así ... mi rodilla está salada

sí, sí

Epílogo, elevaron la temperatura para que no tuvieran ningún problema.


End file.
